


The Heart Snatcher

by Psyga315



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Detective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Police Officer Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Police Officer Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts), Serial Killer Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Tags Contain Spoilers, Unofficial AO3 Discord Tagprompt, tw: sora is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Riku is at the end of his rope trying to find out the serial killer known as the Heart Snatcher. However, even when faced with dead ends, an opportunity arises that would lead him to finding the culprit...Though, it wouldn't be the answer he wanted.
Relationships: Sora/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	The Heart Snatcher

Lights flashed in red and blue. Yellow tape strewn about with the words “ **CRIME SCENE, DO NOT CROSS!** ” repeating across. The white outline of a person traced across a pool of red. These were things Riku has only seen in on TV. Not once did he ever expect to investigate it. With a grumble, he pulled out a notepad and wrote his thoughts down.

“As you can see, Riku, this makes the fifth victim this month.” Leon, outfitted in a tight blue police uniform, looked over the crime scene. Yuffie, his deputy, spent a majority of her time behind the cars. Riku tried to shut out the gagging sounds from her.

“And yet we have no clear idea who the killer is outside of their M.O.” Riku looked over the notes from the past few crimes. All the bodies had the same sort of stab wound around the chest. Too brutal for even a back-alley doctor. All of them were young girls too.

“It has to count for something, right? We’re dealing with a legit schizoid here.” Leon said.

“And how did you come to _that_ conclusion?” Riku raised an eyebrow.

“The wounds are too frantic, the cause of death too dramatic. Any normal killer would have gone with a good ol’ garrotte or gun. No, this guy’s messed.” As Leon said that, Yuffie walked back to the crime scene, clutching her stomach.

“So… Have we got any leads?” Yuffie turned her head as far away from the tape and blood as possible.

“Hmm… I considered Xehanort, but the old coot passed at the beginning of the month.” Riku said.

“Sephiroth, maybe?” Leon asked.

“No. He’s indiscriminate in his killing. These were targeted.” Riku skimmed the book to see if there was anything he missed. He sketched out the idea of it being the Queen of Hearts or even the Evil Queen, but both of them were in another town entirely when the murders happened.

“Well, best we can do for now is figure out the next few potential victims and post a watch for them. We lowered the list down to a few people who might be considered targets.” Leon took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Riku.

“Hmmm… Alice, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and…” Riku’s eyes widened as he saw the last name. “What makes you think _this_ girl could be targeted?” Riku asked Leon.

“She fits within the age range.” Leon said.

“… I see.” Riku gave Leon the slip of paper back. “I’ll leave the crime scene to you. If I find any information, I’ll let you know.” He left the crime scene while lighting a cigar.

* * *

“I’m home.” Riku entered his apartment and put away his coat.

“Welcome home. Dinner’s just about ready to come out of the oven.” The cheery voice of his husband, Sora, came from the kitchen. “How was-” The oven loudly bleeped for a moment before it made a quieter beep. “How was work?”

Riku took a moment to figure out what to say. Sora had seen his fair share of violence, yes, but nothing _this_ graphical. Not to mention who one of the killer’s next targets could be. Sora would absolutely flip his-

“Riku?” Sora set down two plates of steak, one for Riku and another for him.

“It’s nothing. Same old scoop.” Riku grumbled before heading to his seat.

“You mean the Heart Snatcher?” Sora asked Riku as he nodded.

“Yeah. We’re no closer to nabbing the jerk.” Riku muttered.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll pull through in no time!” Sora beamed as Riku held his mouth with his hand. How could he tell Sora what he had learned? He had _one_ idea.

“Hey, Sora… Are you worried about the Heart Snatcher?” Riku asked him.

“Huh? Why _would_ I? I know you’ll eventually find him and bring him to justice.” Sora said.

“Assuming it’s a he.” Riku muttered before he continued. “Well, what if he goes after someone… close to you?”

“Oh, hmm… Now you got me in a pickle, Riku.” Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

“Sora, this isn’t a joke. The police were able to identify who might be the next victim.” Riku stood up, hands slamming on the table as the sound of his plate and utensils briefly jumped. “Kairi was on that list!” And then… silence.

“… Oh. I mean, we’re not _that_ close anymore… but… it _would_ be a shame if she was next.” Sora sighed and returned to eating his steak. “Do you know anyone else the police might have identified?”

“It’s funny… I forgot the others. Seeing Kairi on the list occupied my mind. But I assume the police will send some sort of protection to them.” Riku said.

“Ah… Well, let’s see if their protection’s enough…” Sora said. Riku wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but said nothing. It was already unsettling enough to discuss the topic of murder, let alone the potential murder of a childhood friend. He didn’t want to make it any more awkward.

* * *

It was late into the evening. By now, Sora would have gone to bed with Riku. However, it was one of those nights where Sora had to work as a bouncer. This was fine with Riku, since it allowed him to stew in his thoughts.

‘How?’, he thought, ‘How is it that we still have no clue of who this killer is?’ No lead, only potential victims. Riku turned to his side and immediately slammed his fists onto the pillow that Sora would normally lie his head on. His blood pumped. The more time he wastes figuring out the killer, the more time the killer has to make their next move.

He gave a sigh. He was left with no real option. He _knew_ one of the would-be victims. With Sora out of the house, it wouldn’t be hard to give Kairi a quick ring. He took out his cell and dialed her number.

_Riiiing…_

“Please pick up.” Riku mumbled.

_Riiiiiiing…_

“Damn it…” Riku gritted his teeth.

_RIIIIIIING…_

Riku shut his eyes and braced for Kairi’s catty voice mail. But then…

“Hey, Riku!” It was Sora… wait, wasn’t Sora supposed to be at the bar? Riku slowly opened his eyes and relaxed his mouth.

“Hey… Why do you have Kairi’s phone? Didn’t you say you and her weren’t close?” Riku asked. He breathed easier despite this… Perhaps the idea of Sora cheating on him seemed _much_ better than what he had in mind.

“Oh, well, after you said that the killer would be going for her next, I decided to take the night off and head to her place to keep her safe.” Sora said.

“Sora, you dummy…” Riku chuckled before he continued. “How is she?”

“She’s sleeping.” Sora quickly commented.

“Does she know about the killer?” Riku asked.

“I think she’s well aware.” Sora said.

“Wait, you told her or-” Before Riku could continue, he heard a rough fumbling noise.

“…ku! Ri…”

“H-hey!” Sora’s voice could be heard over Kairi’s.

“Hel…” Riku could recognize a desperate plea when he heard one. Before he could respond, the call ended.

“Shit!” He uttered as he dashed out of bed, not even bothering to put on decent clothes on, just his detective’s trench coat over his boxers and tank top.

* * *

Riku wracked his brain trying to remember Kairi’s address. He scrambled through his history on his GPS to get _some_ inkling. As his eyes darted past Radiant Street, he immediately tapped it.

“Please let this be the one…” Riku muttered as he adjusted the GPS. With it giving him directions, he drove off. He disregarded the speed limit. If anything, he wouldn’t mind a cop trying to pull him over since that could bring him some unintended back up.

With the speed he was going, he’d get to her place in five minutes. Good enough time, all things considered. He just hoped he got there in time.

After seeing that he was on Radiant Street, he slammed on the brakes, causing the engine to cause a loud bang and slow the car down to a stand still. As Riku smelled the burnt metal and rubber, he thought to himself. ‘Damn. Looks like I’m gonna be walking back home.’

He got out of his now destroyed car and eyed Kairi’s house, just one block away. Taking out his gun, he hid it in his jacket pocket and raced to the house. Upon getting to the front lawn, he noticed the lights were still on. No noises, though… Did the problem resolve itself?

Riku gave a moment to breathe. There’s the possibility of Sora having taken care of the problem. He took another moment to call Kairi once more.

_Riiiing…_

Strange… Surely, she’d be picking it up by now, right?

_Riiiiing…_

The fact that it wasn’t going straight to voice mail meant that it was still active.

_RIIIIIIING…_

No… Something wasn’t right… It just…

_Riiiii-_

Wait, maybe…

“ _Hey, sorry, but you just missed me. Leave your name and-_ ” Voice mail. _SHIT!_

Riku ran to the door and realized it was unlocked. He opened and charged in, quickly dialing 911 but leaving the call button unpressed until he knew for certain…

He silently went up the stairs, making sure the safety was off. All he heard was quiet. Riku’s heart raced as every muscle tightened. Within a blink, he came from the middle of the stairs to the very top. He noticed the door to Kairi’s room was opened…

He rushed in. He took only a moment to see Kairi on the ground with her assailant over her, he whipped out his gun and fired at him. As he fell, he gave a pained scream…

One he knew all too well.

His eyes widened as he saw Sora land on the ground, bullet freshly lodged in his shoulder. Riku ran over as Kairi got up, trembling. Riku noticed a bit of blood on her chest and a fresh cut mark. He slowly turned his head over to a knife, fresh blood still on it. His eyes traced over to the fingers near its handle… _Sora’s_ fingers.

“No…” He muttered. He saw Sora look to him, struggling to get up from the bullet wound, before he laughed. “You… This whole time…” Riku continued to mumble.

“You know something, Riku? I had always wanted _you_ to be the one who catches me.” Sora said. His words caused Riku to feel the cold air slip into his coat.

“… Why?” Riku trembled, his hands shaking, barely able to reach his pocket. “Why are you the one behind all this?”

“Someone had to do it… Someone had to take their hearts… And protect them…” Sora lightly chuckled. Riku’s mind was filled with so many questions, but he could only say one:

“Why? _Why_?” Riku’s voice could barely be heard as he stood over Sora.

“The heart… is a beautiful thing…” Sora then laughed louder as Riku held his hands to his ears. Not another moment… Not another minute…

* * *

Eventually, though, he had to make the call. After fifteen minutes and a brief arrest, he was outside of Kairi’s house. He looked at the flashing red and blue lights as Kairi huddled underneath a blanket with a cup of coffee in her hands. His mind still processed the revelation he witnessed. Leon walked up to him, giving a sigh before handing him a coffee.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. I wouldn’t have expected Sora to be the Heart Snatcher. He always seemed… nice.” Leon said.

“Yeah… It… kinda makes me wonder what exactly caused him to…” Riku nearly threw up the coffee in his mouth.

“Well, I’m going to interrogate him. There’s not a lot we know about him. His motive, where he keeps the hearts, and so on. If he doesn’t tell me, there’ll be the trial. He might just be insane for all we know.” Leon said.

“And what then? What happens if Sora is deemed insane?” Riku asked. Leon turned to him and gave a serious look.

“Riku… He murdered people. Even if they found that he legitimately has a mental disorder, he’s still going to be put in prison for life… Maybe even death. It’s… hard, I know. If you need some time off, I’ll understand.” Squall left to go to his car as he saw Sora inside.

He didn’t want to arrest him. He didn’t want to see him go away. He didn’t want to never see him again.

But… He had to.

For he was the Heart Snatcher.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is for a Tagprompt, where you write an entire fanfic based off a tag you found on AO3. For me, it was the tag from the Kamen Rider Wizard fandom: "tw: sora is a serial killer".
> 
> However, since Sora could refer to anyone, I figured to play with this a bit and make it a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. So, that's why this came about.
> 
> ... And I've remembered the bit where something like this happened in Birth By Sleep where Terra was instructed to take Snow White's literal heart, as well as that scene in the KH version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.


End file.
